


Drunk Android

by WolfKomoki



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drunk Connor, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-05-31 01:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: A new android bar specializing in drinks that can get an android drunk opens up. Connor stumbles into work drunk.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Detroit Become Human is owned by Quantic Dream.

         Connor finds himself in the first ever Android bar specializing in drinks that could get an Android drunk. He’d found out about it through Markus when he decided to visit Carl one day. When he walks inside the bar, he walks up to the bar, and orders the first drink he sees. Within minutes he’s given the drink.

Connor gets the drink, and drinks all of it. After that, he starts stumbling into work. When Connor came in later than Hank, Hank had a feeling that something was wrong. Eventually, Connor stumbles his way into the break room, where he runs into Gavin. Gavin raises an eyebrow when Connor stumbles in.

“Um…”

Connor slowly blinked.

“Yo, plastic?” Gavin asks, waving his hand in his face. Connor starts laughing, loudly.

“You called me _plastic!_ “ He guffaws. Gavin blinks.

“If I were plastic I’d be dead by now!” Connor continues to laugh.

“The fuck? Are you–” Gavin asks as he approaches Connor.

“Hell…ooo Detective R…r…Reed.” Connor slurs. Gavin’s eyes widened.

“Are you _drunk_?!” He asks incredulously.

“Noooo… okay, maybe a little. Shhh!” Connor grins. Gavin just stares. Connor is actually fucking drunk right now. What the actual fuck?

         “Christ. Take your ass home.” Gavin frowns. Connor snorts.

         “I’m afraid I can’t take my ass home. It doesn’t detach from my body.” He laughs. Gavin rolls his eyes.

         “I didn’t mean that _literally_ dumbass.” He says.

         “Get your drunken ass home.” Gavin demands. Connor nods and stumbles over to Hank’s desk. When Connor stumbled in, Hank raised an eyebrow. Connor stares at Hank for a while, which was unnerving to say the least.

         “Jesus Connor _what the fuck_?” Hank asks.

         “Hell…ooo Lieu… tenant.” Connor slurs. Hank blinks.

         “The fuck? You can get _drunk_?” He asks. Connor giggles.

         “There’s this new android bar! It’s awesome!” He informs.

         “Right, why don’t we get you home, so you can sleep this off or whatever?” Hank asks.

         “Why though? I feel _great_!” He exclaims. Hank rolls his eyes and pulls Connor outside, and into the car.

         “Hank! Hank! Hanky! Guess what?” Connor asks. Hank sighs.

         “What?” He asks.

         “You’re my dad.” Connor grins. Hank cracks up.

         “ _Fuck yeah I am_ , now let’s get you home.” He says as he drives back to his house. When Hank finally parked, he pulls Connor out of the car.

         “But I don’t _wanna_ go home!” Connor protests.

         “Well, too fuckin’ bad, _you’re going_.” Hank says as he pulls him inside. When Connor walked inside, Sumo barked happily.

         “Sumi! Sumi! Sumo! Sumo Sumi! I missed you!” Connor grins. Sumo cocks his head and walks over to Connor, slowly sniffing him. He was used to Hank being drunk, but not the metal human.

         “Yeah, turns out Connor here can get drunk. Who’d a thunk it, huh Sumo?” Hank asks, gently patting Sumo’s head as he helps Connor to his room. It was Cole’s old room. Connor had protested when Hank first offered it to him.

_“Hank I can’t take your son’s room. Besides, I can just charge on the couch.” Connor protests. Hank puts his hand on Connor’s shoulder._

_“I want you to have it Connor. It’s time for me to open up that room again, instead of avoiding it forever.” Hank insists. Connor’s LED flashed yellow._

_“I… you’d really give me your son’s room?” He asks._

_“Connor, you’re my son too. You deserve a room.” Hank says. Connor nods, his LED turning back to blue._ Hank helps Connor into his room. Connor was giggling the entire way home. When Connor got into his room, Hank gently pushes him down on the bed.

         “You. Rest mode. _Now_.” He demands.

         “Don’t wanna.” Connor complains.

         “Fucking hell Connor for once could you do what I say?” Hank asks. Connor frowns. Hank was yelling. A yelling Hank was bad.

         “Okay.” He says as he slowly laid down, closing his eyes. Hank frowns.

         “Connor, wait, I—I’m just worried is all.” He says, watching as his LED turned yellow.

         “Okay, Hank. Going into rest mode now.” Connor says as he activates rest mode. Hank frowns. Now he’s upset. _Fuck._

         “Wait, Connor!” He calls, but by then it was too late. Hank sighs.

         “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to yell at you.” He says as he tucks Connor in. He sighs and returns to the station. He’d check on Connor later.

         “Sumo, watch out for him, will ya?” He asks. Sumo barks in response.

         “Good boy.” Hank says as he pours more food and water in his bowls. After that he gets in his car and drives back to the station. As for Connor, he was upset. He’d made Hank angry with him, he’d made him yell at him.

         _“Fucking hell Connor for once could you do what I say?” Hank had shouted._ Connor had just had a _drink_. He doesn’t understand why that upset him so much. Connor never wanted to come out of rest mode again. Hank ends up getting home around eleven at night only to have Sumo pounce on him and start licking him.

         “Hey Sumo. I missed you too.” Hank greets as he scratches his ears. Sumo gets off him and Hank slowly gets up. He’d expected to see Connor greet him and that’s when he remembers. Connor had managed to get shitfaced.

         “Hey, Connor, I’m home!” Hank calls out. No response. He frowns and goes down to Connor’s room. When he gets in there, the room was dark, aside from the slow, blue blinking of Connor’s LED. Hank had only seen a slow LED in two instances: When Connor was in recovery mode, and rest mode. Squinting against the darkness, Hank turns on the light, and frowns. Connor was still in rest mode.

         “Connor, C’mon _I’m sorry_. Wake up.” Hank calls when he gets closer. Connor doesn’t move. Connor had become a person to Hank over time, but when he’s in rest mode Hank is reminded that he’s an android. Connor was unnaturally still when he was in rest mode. If it wasn’t for his chest moving, he’d worry that he’d died.

 


	2. Chapter 2

When Connor wakes up, his head feels like it was on fire. His Thirium pump starts racing, and he’s panicking. Oh God, what the hell happened?

         “Hank?” He asks with confusion, slowly opening his eyes. Oh God, why was everything so loud?

         “Heeey Connor.” Hank grins. Connor slowly blinks.

         “What... happened?” He asks.

         “Well, you managed to get yourself shitfaced.” Hank grins. _I wonder, does Connor remember anything that happened yesterday?_

Connor slowly blinked.

         “Oh, right.” He mutters, slowly sitting up.

         “Sorry for yellin’ at ya.” Hank apologizes. Connor stares in confusion.

         “You… yelled at me?” He asks.

         “Yes? What do you remember from yesterday?” Hank asks. Connor thinks for a bit.

         “I remember… going into this new Android bar and trying out their drinks, and stumbling into the station, but after that nothing.” Connor answers. Hank nods.

         “Would you like me to tell you?” He asks.

         “Yes, please.” Connor answers.

         “The first thing I realized was that you were very late. The next thing I knew you stumbled in and started giggling at everything. I told you to get in the car and you started whining because you felt great, and you didn’t want to go. When I eventually managed to get ya in the car you were like: Hank! Hank! Hanky guess what? You’re my dad.” Hank recalls. Connor cracks up.

         “Oh my God!” He guffaws. He stares at Hank in confusion.

         “Okay, so where did the yelling come in?” He asks.

         “Well, when I got you in here you didn’t want to go into rest mode, so I kind of started yelling at you, and you were so upset that you put yourself in rest mode for twenty-five hours.” Hank answers.

         “Oh. Sorry you had to put up with that.” Connor apologizes.

         “Hey, don’t worry about it. I was mostly worried, and surprised that you could get drunk.” Hank states, gently patting his shoulder. Connor slowly draped his legs over the bed, trying to get out of bed. His head felt like it was on fire.

         “Headache?” Hank assumes. Connor blinks.

         “How did you—” He starts to ask.

         “Your LED is yellow. Normally I’d suggest water and a shit ton of Aspirin, but would that even _work_ for an android?” Hank asks. Connor shrugs and slowly stands up.

         “I think I’m gonna be sick.” He groans. Hank puts his hand against his back and takes him to the bathroom.

         “Come on. Let’s get you feeling better.” He says as he helps Connor into the bathroom. Connor didn’t say anything as Hank dragged him inside.

         “I’m gonna go see if I can find some more of your uniforms. In the meantime, uh, throwing up or takin’ a shower usually helps with that.” Hank informs as he leaves the room. When Hank left the room, Connor barely had time to get to the toilet before he started vomiting, blue liquid spilling from his mouth. Vomiting was certainly a new sensation for Connor.

         When Connor was finally done vomiting, he slowly turns on the shower, waiting for the water to heat up. Hank had gotten more comfortable around Connor, and Connor had gotten more comfortable around Hank, but the one thing Connor wasn’t comfortable with, was deactivating his skin around Hank. The water was warm within minutes. Connor touches the left side of his head, deactivating his skin. White metal replaces synthetic skin as he gets in the shower.

         When Connor was done showering, he grabs one of Hank’s towels, drying himself off. He sees his reflection in the mirror. White metal stared back at him. Connor touches the left side of his head, watching as his skin slowly crawled against the white metal. Connor jumps when he hears a knock at the door.

         “Got your clothes ready. They might be a bit old, but they should fit.” Hank calls from the other side of the door. Connor looks at his reflection. His synthetic skin wasn’t all the way there yet.

         “Can you come back later?” Connor asks.

         “Yeah, sure, I’ll put it on the door knob.” Hank tells him as he slowly puts the hanger on the door knob. After that, he walked back into the living room. When Connor’s skin finally came back, he slowly opened the door, and grabbed the hanger. Connor recognizes the outfit: it was the hippy outfit he’d grabbed for Hank. He cracks up as he puts the outfit on. Once he was dressed, he walked into the living room.

         “The hippy outfit? _Really_?” He asks.

         “C’mon, you look great.” Hank reassures him. Connor snorts.

         “If you say so Hank.” He laughs. His eyes widened when he’s tackled by Sumo.

         “Oh yeah. That’s… _thanks_ for that.” Connor says when Sumo starts licking him.

         “Sorry Connor.” Hank laughs, watching as Sumo gets off him. Connor slowly gets off the floor and sits on the couch.

         “Feelin’ any better?” Hank asks.

         “I hear being too nauseous to eat is a thing with hangovers. Is it?” Connor wonders.

         “Yeah, it is.” Hank answers.

         “That sucks. How do you handle it?” Connor asks.

         “I either wait for the nausea to go down, or I eat something light.” Hank answers. Connor nods.

         “So, you experienced your first hangover.” Hank grins. Connor snorts.

         “This is amusing to you?” He asks incredulously.

         “Yes.” Hank tells him.

         “My first hangover I thought I was dying.” He recalls. Connor cracks up.

         “Please tell me I didn’t do anything _stupid_ while I was drunk.” He hopes, his cheeks turning blue.

         “Nah, you mostly giggled a lot.” Hank informs. Connor nods.

         “Although you did brighten everyone’s day down at the station. It was hilarious watching you drunk.” Hank teases.

         “Yeah, I’m never going out in public again.” Connor says. Hank cracks up and pats Connor’s back.

         “Okay then you get to clean up around the house.” He teases.

         “Okay, fine, I’ll go back to work.” Connor says.

         “That’s the spirit.” Hank smiles.

         “Now come on, let’s go get something to eat.” He says as he walks towards the car.

         “I don’t eat, Hank.” Connor reminds him.

         “You can drink, though.” Hank reminds him.


End file.
